Ground Control
by NotNearlyAMuggle
Summary: Times are hard but knowledge comes to Five when she needs it most. Not just normal knowledge either. Five has a strange connection to Earth she can't lose and she'll fight with all her might to save it and everyone on it from the Mogs. It's my first fic and it's based after/during Power of six.


**A/N: I did a similar story to this already but I've changed the characters and storyline. I really hope you like it! If you do please review! It would mean the world!**

Chapter 1

I looked around the dank, dark, muddy cell and tried one more time to open the door. It didn't work. I had been alone in this cell for over a year and a half. The Mogs pushing one plate of food - if you can call two slices of bread and butter, a plate of food - through the cat flap in the door each day. Of course I have tried to get out and I have used everything in my power to assist me but I am still here, stuck in this hell-hole until everyone that must die before me does.

At least that's what I thought was happening until about six hundred days into my stay, the door to my cell opened and an ugly creature who almost looked human but was about seven foot grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down a long corridor, made completely of concrete and metal bolts, and into a large room of 100 people. I knew this without counting as we (the prisoners) were lined up in rows of ten and we each had a slimy faced Mog at our back. It was a pattern I'd seen used many times before. It meant that every prisoner had a Mog at their front and back. Leaving no escape roots. I could smell their stench from a mile back and having them all this close and the fact there was so many of them made me want to throw up. I didn't however. Instead I was shoved to the back of the room and two more Mogs who were heavily armed stood either side of me. Apparently, I was the most dangerous prisoner.

It was explained to us that we were being relocated because one of the big superior Mogs had arrived and was at a different Mogadorian cave. We were to be transported in groups over the next three days.

Mogadorians, are what humans call aliens from the planet of Mogadore. They are vile creatures and they plan to take over not only Earth but Lorien, my planet. Well it was the planet of my birth. When I was about two the Mogadorians invaded our planet and The Elders sent a ship off of the planet containing nine Garde, like me, and our Cêpan. Cêpan were the people assigned to keep the Garde safe and mentor us when our Legacies, which are powers that could be anything from anti-gravity to becoming invisible, arrived. The powers, although all different, are all meant to be effective in helping Lorien. My first legacy came last year when they were still letting me out of my cell for food. I was walking down the corridor - with two Mogs at my back - and I was pushed to the ground by an even larger Mog who had emerged from a room on my right. I put my hand out to stop me but as soon as I touched the muddy earth I could feel and see every single person in the cave, as long as they were connected to the ground. I could feel the vibrations from the feet of the prisoners that were walking to get food or were sitting in their cells and the vibrations from the feet of the mogs. I also found that I could make the Earth move, I could make the grass, plants and trees grow to humongous lengths. I could tell which plants were which just from looking at their roots and I could climb anything from trees to walls. After I nearly escaped using my new found power and my telekinesis which arrived around a week after my 'ground control' as I liked to call it, arrived, the Mogs installed the cat flap into the door of my cell and I stopped being let out.

I don't know what happened to my Cepan. When I was imprisoned, she wasn't there, she was hidden and I haven't seen her since. I looked around for her now but I still couldn't see her ash coloured hair anywhere. I let myself feel relief for a few seconds, and then pushed it away. The only reason I am still alive is, before we left Lorien, each of the nine Garde had a charm cast on us and we were given a number. The charm meant that we could only be killed in order unless we were to come together. That would break the charm. I already had three scars burned into my leg signifying the deaths of numbers one, two and three. So far, Four had not been found or they had escaped. I am number five. Of course the Mogs believe I am number nine but they don't know anything. Their brains hold about as much knowledge as a goldfish. They are trained to kill and punish, they are not trained to be smart. I could be slightly biased however. Along with the my "ground control" as I like to call it and the heightened senses that come from being Loric, like super speed and improved senses I also developed the legacy of superior knowledge. For example I have a completely faultless memory, it works like a computer and I just choose what memory I want to see and I can visualise the memory exactly. Also I don't need to read a book to know what it is about I just brush the page with my hand and I know. It does sometimes take a while to store in my brain but it manages. I only got to put this to the test a few months after 'the flap' was installed the Mog standing guard outside my cell was reading a paper. I stole it off of him using my telekinesis and I went to grab it my fingers brushed the front cover and suddenly I knew all about John Smith; the boy who can survive burning buildings and who destroyed his whole school.

As soon as I 'saw' the article I knew he was Loric. No human could do any of those things and get off scott free. I also heard some of the Mogs outside muttering about being in trouble for letting someone get away at 'that school' as they called it. This seemed like too much of a coincidence.

I felt a sharp prod in my back as the Mog behind me motioned for me to move on. The Mogs surounding me pushed me to the front of the hall where a man who looked mid-forties was standing, along with a woman of around twenty. The man's name was Malcolm Goode our paths had crossed on a couple of previous occasions and he was arrested by the Mogs because he helped one of the Garde (he wouldn't tell me which) to find safety right at the beginning, when we landed on Earth. The woman however, I didn't know though she did look familiar. She had blonde hair and a tall, slim body. Her face was the type you would see on the cover of a glossy magazine. Her eyes were a startling shade of green but they were drained of any energy and though I could see straight away she was once very beautiful the Mogs had tortured her so that her face was downcast and every time she looked like she was having a serious thought she pushed it away as though it wasn't safe to do such a thing in a place like this. Her eyes fluttered around the room and when she caught sight of me watching her she whimpered slightly and the Mogadorian behind her gave her a hard prod with the gun he was holding.

As I reached the group the Mogs led us outside, I realised this could be our only chance of escaping. Luckily, they led us out onto a grassy slope. My mind was working overtime to come up with a quick plan. In the distance I could see a large metal trailer that they intended to put us in to travel. I studied the two humans and from their body language and their heavy footsteps I could tell that they wouldn't be able to run or move very far. I looked around again and noticed that there was a forest about a mile to our right. As we approached the trailer I made my move. I closed my eyes and fell to the floor digging my hands into the dirt. I could feel the five Mogs surrounding the three of us prisoners. I tugged at the ground with my mind. In a second all of the Mogs had branches and grass and leafy vines holding them to the Earth. They were shouting loudly and I could feel the two closest to me reaching for their guns. I snatched their weapons from them with my telekinesis and threw one to Malcom who caught it neatly.

"Run." I said and he grabbed the blonde woman who was watching wide-eyed and they ran slowly towards the forest. The Mogs were breaking free from where I had tied them to the ground. I slung the Mogadorian gun over my back and looked up at them. I dug my toes into the ground as I stood up, losing my connection with the earth from my hands but strengthening it with my feet. They smiled at me those horrible sadistic smiles and their eyes were full of rage and hatred. I knew I needed to stay there until Malcolm and the other girl had gotten into the forrest but I was small and didn't have enough strength for hand-to-hand fighting with the Mogs. As the first Mog broke free I made a vine shoot out from the ground and it twisted around his waist and tied itself in a knot at the back. I tugged on the vine with my mind and it pulled the Mog to the ground and I made more grow over him holding him down tightly. Two of the Mogs tried to run back but I made a hole in the ground and they fell down it and screeched as the ground grew back over on top of them. I felt the vibrations from their bodies stop and I knew they were dead. I hated that feeling but I ignored it at that moment. The last two Mogs came at me from behind and I felt into the ground for something else I could use, suddenly I felt it. A tree deep underground was clinging to its life. I grabbed the tiny pulse there was left and made the branches fly from the ground. The Mogs swiped at the branches but they weren't fast enough. Within a minute I had them tied back to back with branches and I had them gagged nice and tight.

"Idiots!" I muttered as I ran past them at top speed to catch up with Malcolm and the woman who were about halfway to the forest.

I easily caught up to the two humans who were steadily making their way to the forest. In fact, for two people with as little strength as they had they were doing well. Not well enough though. We had five minutes at maximum to be hidden in that forest before the rest of the Mogs came after us.

"Sorry," I said to them as I caught up.

"For what?" I didn't answer Malcolm but soon he knew. The two of them were being dragged along by my telekinesis as the same pace I was running which was not a fast as I used to be able to run, due to being held in captivity. The woman let out a small yelp but made no more noise and Malcolm stayed silent.

We got to the forest quickly but I could already feel the footsteps of Mogs in the distance. I looked around me for somewhere to hide. Ideally I would hide in the trees but there is no way the two other prisoners could climb and I didn't think I could lift them up there with my telekinesis so I felt into the ground there was a clump of bushes beside a nearby tree. I pushed the ground underneath around and soon I had made a tunnel big enough for the three of us. I pointed over to the bushes and both humans made their way to my homemade tunnel which it now occurred to me had no entrance. I quickly made an entrance hole next to the bushes and Malcolm jumped down without hesitation. The woman followed slowly and I jumped down last landing in a crouch with my hand dug into the ground I closed the hole just as the Mogs above us approached.

My tunnel led on for miles I had made it run to the edge of the forest but we didn't make it very far before the girl, whose name I soon found out was Sofia collapsed to the ground.

"Okay," I said quietly, "You two rest and I'll make sure none of the Mogs find us."

Sofia needed no more persuasion as she lay on the muddy earth in the fetal position and fell asleep almost instantly. Malcolm, however was less agreeable.

"Five," he said to me, "you need to sleep not me. You need to be strong for us."

I did feel quite sleepy but I didn't want to fall asleep. I had killed two people, the nightmares would be horrific. I understood Malcolm though, my legacies wouldn't be strong enough to get us out and keep watch.

"You won't be able to tell if the Mogs come and you are exhausted." I said. It was a weak argument because we were so far underground and the Mogs were too stupid to check but sleeping still made me nervous.

"Just sleep Five." Malcolm said, "I have a gun and you look worse than me. That was a lot of power you used up there I'll wake you up in a while so that I can go to sleep?"

"Okay," I agreed warily, "but if you hear or see anything suspicious you wake me. Deal?"

"Deal." he smiled a fatherly smile. It made me feel comfortable and I smiled back.

I lay down and rested my head on my hands. I could have sworn I felt Malcolm brush my blonde dreadlocks away from my face but I might have been dreaming as I fell asleep quickly.

The dreams were just as terrible as I had thought they would be. My mind kept replaying the feeling of two lives slipping out of the earth's grasp. It made me shudder and then I could see them rising from the ground without a pulse and without any vibrations that I could sense. They were snarling and they we coming straight for me and no matter how many branches and vines and punches I threw their way they always reached me. One of them leaned in close and snarled The name I was given when I first came to earth.

"Matilde!" the voice that came out the Mogs mouth was not the voice I expected. It was a girl's voice. Musical, breathy but still sharp and alert. "Matilde! Five!" I realised that it wasn't the Mogadorian speaking to me it was Sofia waking me up.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Malcolm was lying next to me on his back and Sofia was looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"You were screaming." she said quietly. She looked different from when she had fallen asleep, she didn't look as weak, she was alert and her eyes were cleared of the fear they held back in the Mog cave.

"You called me Matilde." I said matter-of-factly. "Why?"

"Because that's what name we gave you." she said.

"We?" I was confused but a memory was beginning to come into my mind. I just didn't know which memory. Then it started playing in my head like a DVD the way my legacy allowed it to.

We had just landed on Earth. I was three and my waist length hair was in pigtails and they had dressed me in a kaki knee length dress. My Cêpan was shaking as she held my hand. I looked up as a blonde woman came walking towards us. A younger version of Sofia.

She was Spanish (of course I didn't know that back then but I do now) but she spoke perfect English. I pulled my Cêpan along to meet her and she smiled down at me.

"You're Number Five?" she asked me and I nodded. I understood much more of what was happening than the other Garde. My Cêpan was staring all around her and there were silent tears running down her face. I would come to learn later that she had been forced to leave her new-born child on Lorien. My Cêpan and I were never close because anytime she talked to me for too long it made her think of her little girl. She never liked Earth and she often shut down and left me to do all my training and all of the ID's on my own.

Sofia told us we'd be going to France and she gave us all of the details we needed including our names. We decided I would be called Matilde and my cêpan would be called Arielle, we always kept our names similar to Matilde and Arielle but changed them slightly. As we looked so different I posed as Arielle's adopted daughter.

"You'll need to learn to speak French and probably Spanish and German," Sofia had told us and handed me a phrase book, "That'll do you for just now but I'd practise as many languages as possible. I wouldn't stay in one place for more than six months if I were you. Maybe I'll see you again." by now Sofia had worked out the Arielle wasn't taking in any of what she was telling us so she knelt down and spoke quietly to me. "Don't let yourself get noticed too much. Stay hidden and stay normal." I was three but I understood and as I pulled Sofia away to the car that was waiting for us I kept telling her not to look back and that we'd see the others again someday.

"You were there the first day." I said to her quietly, "you helped us."

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. "I recognised you straight away but I was playing weak for the Mogs. The stupid creatures thought I was the idiot." she let a sly smile show on her face.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask her changing the subject.

"I don't know about two hours." she said, "I woke up about an hour ago and told Malcolm to rest." she patted the gun sitting on her lap. It was the one I'd slung over my back. I picked up the other that lay at Malcolm's side, I wasn't intending to use it and I handles it carefully. Sofia noticed my insecurity. "Maybe you should leave the guns to us and you should check on what's going on up there." she signalled up with her head. I nodded relieved at being able to put the weapon down.

I tuned in to the earth, digging my feet and hands into the earth, the only movement I could feel above us was that of the forest animals. There was no Mogs in the distance either. They had left with out us, the grass had been torn and ripped from where I had tied down one of the Mogs and the vines lay dead on the ground where I had used them as rope. The trailers were gone and the cave was empty. I badly wanted to go back and look inside but I was sure they wouldn't have left anything.

I focused now on finding us a way out. My tunnel stretched to the end of the forest (which was only about a mile and a half long) and about another half a mile away there was a small road. We were high in the mountains of Aberdeenshire so the road was small and winding but it was a start. I followed the road as far as my mind could go. The further I went the weaker my connection got until I could "see" nothing. There was a small village About a quarter of a mile down the road. There were a couple of buildings and about a hundred pulses of life but none of them were Mogadorian. Their lives left a certain trace on the Earth that I could feel nowhere in that village.

"You found anything?" Sofia asked me. I memorised everything I seen and created a sort of map in my mind.

"There's a village about two and a half miles from here. If we move now we could get there in a few hours." I said thoughtfully. "But we'll wait a while and let Malcolm sleep. You know he did the same thing you did at the beginning? He helped one of us find a home."

"I know," she said, "I remember him. We had to have meeting so that you would all be spread out and not have a chance of bumping into one another until you needed to."

"We need to now," I said, "something feels different with the charm. I think there are others that have already gotten together, the charm's been broken." I had felt it while I was in my cell. It came about two months after my third scar, two other Garde had joined together.

Sofia nodded. "Your legacies have developed so it is close to the time that you'll need to be getting ready to fight."

I nodded solemnly.

"We should wake Malcolm now and get moving," she said. I nodded and moved over to his side and shook him slightly. His eyes shot open in a flash.

"We're going to start moving," I said, "I found a village. It might not be very good but it's a start, we need to find the other Garde. I think Sam is with one of them." I said the last part slowly but Malcolm looked up at me stunned, "One of the Mogs had a newspaper I stole it. The top story came from Paradise, Ohio, two boys one that was a suspected terrorist who was actually Garde and another called Sam Goode were on the run from the police." Malcolm's mouth dropped open, "the Garde is still alive so I think Sam will be too." he picked up the gun and got to his feet quickly.

"Let's go." he said simply and we set off at a steady pace.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. Please review with good or bad comments I'd love to hear with you! I also do an AU Harry Potter fanfiction if you are interested. **

**Thanks again.**


End file.
